IZombie: The Exterminator
"The Exterminator" is the third episode of season one of the paranormal crime drama series iZombie. It was directed by Michael Fields with a script written by Graham Norris and Lee Arcuri based on a story treatment by Rob Thomas. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, March 31st, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Scott Graham - Producer * Gloria Calderón Kellett - Supervising producer * Kit Boss - Co-executive producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Executive producer * Rob Thomas - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * iZombie was created by Rob Thomas and Diane Ruggiero-Wright. It is based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3J5503. * This episode is included on the iZombie: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 29th, 2015. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * This is the first professional writing work for Lee Arcuri. * This is the first episode of iZombie with Michael Fields as a director. He directs three episodes of the show from season one. * This is the first episode of iZombie with Graham Norris as a co-writer. * This is the first episode of the series with Tuan Quoc Le as an editor. * Actor Jeffrey Wallace is credited as Jeffrey CR Wallace in this episode. Allusions * Ravi Chakrabarti makes reference to the film Dawn of the Dead in this episode. Bloopers * Quotes * Olivia Moore: That's the thing about pain, isn't it? Really feeling it doesn't make it stop. It just shows you you're still alive. .... * Olivia Moore: If it'll up at my shot at a vision, then let's pop the top on the leftover cerebellum. .... * Blaine DeBeers: You were bringing me some of your bountiful brain supply, remember? I guess you got busy and forgot. You know, since that's the kind of thing that slips people's minds. Buy milk, take out the garbage, feed the starving zombie. Who can keep track? .... * Olivia Moore: In my old life, I was a lot of things. A doctor, a fiancee, a fan of Pilates. Now, I'm only one thing. A stomach, hunger incarnate. When I'm hungry, I forget my lunch used to be a person. When the hunger's bad, I forget I used to be one, too. .... * Olivia Moore: I am too hungry right now to work out if you're joking or not. Your skull just turned into an animated ham. .... * Ravi Chakrabarti: Okay, this is interesting. I set up a Google alert for the terms "Seattle, zombie." * Olivia Moore: Me, too. No. Uh, I signed up for Z-Date. .... * Ravi Chakrabarti: I hate to pry... * Olivia Moore: Said the man who keeps asking me for my urine samples. See also External Links ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories